The Package (level)
'' Were you looking for Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, the data storage unit, or the Halo Legends short? '' |next=The Pillar of Autumn |game=Halo: Reach |name=''The Package'' |image= |player=SPARTAN-B312 |date=August 29, 2552 |place=*Babd Catha Ice Shelf*Sword Base*Babd Catha Forerunner complex |objective= |enemies=Troops: *Unggoy **Heavys **Minors **Majors **Ultras **SpecOps *Sangheili **Minors **Majors **Ultras **Officers **SpecOps **Zealots **Generals **Field Marshals *Kig-yar **Minors **Majors **Snipers *Jiralhanae **Minors **Captain Majors **Chieftains *Yanme'e *Mgalekgolo Vehicles: *Ghost *Wraith *Revenant *Banshee *Spirit *Phantom *Scorpion *Mongoose |nowalk=1 }} The Package is the ninth level in the campaign of Halo: Reach. Setting The level begins on August 29, 2552. It takes place around the destroyed Sword Base, as well as in an interior cavern underneath the facility. Plot Noble Team is ordered to destroy Sword Base in a torch-and-burn op. Noble Six and a small strike force of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers infiltrates Sword Base to take out Covenant anti-air turrets. On their way to the facility, the team finds an operational Scorpion tank that they use to fight through Covenant forces around Sword Base. Meanwhile, the Falcons carrying the rest of Noble Team land at Sword Base and begin the assault. Noble Six arrives at Sword Base, and the entire team pushes through to a set of pre-arranged coordinates. However, there is nothing there. Auntie Dot receives a set of revised coordinates from an AI of unknown origin, and a hidden door slides back to reveal an excavation tunnel. Noble Team rides a cart down the tunnel, where they find a large Forerunner cavern. On the way down, Dr. Halsey reveals herself as the one who orchestrated their arrival. She asks for their assistance in defending her lab while she decrypts final information from the Forerunner ruins. Noble Team uses Wolf Spider turrets to defend the lab as the Covenant begin their attack. After a period of time, Dr. Halsey opens the doors to the lab. Noble Team walks into the lab, revealing a large, glowing Forerunner artifact in the center. Dr. Halsey tells them about a great discovery that could change the tide of the war, and stresses that it is imperative that they get the information off-planet. She then shows them Cortana, who is revealed to be the AI that sent them the revised coordinates. She stores Cortana in a data storage unit and gives it to Noble Six, whom Cortana has chosen. Jun leaves to escort Halsey to CASTLE Base, while the rest of Noble Team gets into a Pelican to fly to the that is awaiting their arrival. Trivia *This level's name is the same as one of Halo Legends episode. Interestingly, in the Halo Legends episode, the "package" was Dr. Halsey, who's brain was "cloned" to create the A.I. Cortana and the mission in that episode was to retrieve the package. In the Halo Reach mission, the package was Cortana and the mission given to Noble 6 and the rest of the team was to deliver the package. So both, Halsey and Cortana share the same memory and were the "package" in a mission, but with the opposite objective (one was to retrieve and the other was to deliver). Gallery File:HaloReach_-_TankvsGun.jpg|A Scorpion making its way towards a Type-38 Anti-Aircraft Cannon. File:HaloReach_-_JunEmileCarter.jpg|Jun, Emile, and Carter in combat against an Elite near the entrance to Sword Base. File:HaloReach_-_Scorpionfire.jpg|A Scorpion in battle. Category:Halo: Reach Campaign